


Moaning Thistle

by meefling



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Experiment gone wrong, M/M, Sex Pollen, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: “You must come to the Society in twenty minutes, or Henry Jekyll will die."





	Moaning Thistle

“You must come to the Society in twenty minutes, or Henry Jekyll will die."

... What?

"What?" Robert questioned. "Who is this?!"

The line went dead in a moment, leaving Robert alone with his thoughts quicker than he would have liked. He quickly pieced together what he knew.

This call was from the Society. This was a voice he swore he'd heard before, but the Scottish accent was throwing him off. Perhaps a new Lodger was playing an elaborate joke on him?

Or perhaps what they said was true, his more intrusive brain pointed out. Perhaps Henry Jekyll was going to die, and the voice was that of the man's soon-to-be killer.

Robert quickly checked the time, it was 8:34 in the evening, and then repeated the time in his head all the way out to his carriage.

OoOoO

Robert arrived at the Society at 8:52.

He stopped the first Lodger he saw.

"Mr. Bird--"

"Dr. Lanyon--"

"There is something--"

"I just received a call--"

"Very wrong with--"

"And demand to see--"

"Henry Jekyll!"

Both men froze. They looked at each other for a few moments, blinking stupidly. Lanyon was the first to snap from the daze.

"Well? Bring me to Dr. Jekyll!" He demanded, as Bird too snapped from his daze. "I cannot be late!"

"Late for what? You had an appointment with him?" Bird inquired, then stepped aside to allow Lanyon to run past him if he wished. "What splendid timing! The Doctor has been needing you for the past almost ten minutes!"

"What?" He questioned dumbly. "What on earth?!"

"Just go, he really does need you!" Bird insisted, waving his hands in a 'hurry along, now' movement. "You will see why when you get there."

Lanyon only spared Bird another odd look before glancing to the Grandfather clock behind him.

8:54.

The superstitious man cursed and ran right past Bird, as the larger man had foreseen, and raced up the stairs and down the left hallway towards Dr. Jekyll's office.

He wasted no time in bursting through the double doors.

"Henry!"

Lanyon didn't know which of his senses were affected first upon entering the room.

The sound of Henry's startled gasp, followed by a delicate little moan and some heavy panting.

The smell of raw sex, it was a smell he had been acquainted with well in college on a lonely night.

The look of the other man in the room, legs spread as he sat upon his desk, on display for Robert.

The feeling of his face and body rapidly growing hotter, a cage of butterflies releasing in his belly.

The taste of his mouth watering as he was assaulted by all of the above, desire welling within him.

Or perhaps it was that sixth sense, of everything clicking beautifully into place within his mind, as he connected the dots and knew exactly what he was brought here by God himself to do.

"Robert," Henry mewled as he wiggled his hips, his hands pushing down against the desk a little so he could arch his back and almost grind on the surface beneath him. "Oh Robert you're here, you're finally here..."

The older man's eyes wandered, Henry's waistcoat was gone and his braces were down from his shoulders. His button-up was buttoned down and untucked, exposing his pale cream skin, blessed with slightly curly hairs and a little trail of more hairs leading happily down to the waistband of Henry's rather too tight trousers. Truly, nothing was left to the imagination.

Robert only looked away from the sex beast before him to check that the heavy doors had in fact swung shut behind him, before he stepped quickly towards the absolute doll on the desk.

"What in Heaven's name, Henry!" Robert exclaimed. "Who's done this to you?!"

Henry's response came first in a moan, and then in a flutter of his eyelashes as he bit his lip and gazed lustily upon his dear friend's body, eyes travelling down, and down still...

"I'm waiting, my sugar," Henry licked his lips then, eyes drifting back up oh so slowly to meet Robert's again. "I can barely hold myself back, ahh, Robert I want you, every part of you..."

Robert could have died a happy man just witnessing this.

But it couldn't stop here.

"You--haha--you must be mad!" Robert insisted, stepping closer still. "How much booze have you had?! Unbelievable!!" Robert reached out to place his large hands on his friend's slender shoulders. "Young man, I swear you'll be the--"

"Oahhh~!" Henry's head flew back as his back arched and he crumpled what were probably important documents beneath him in his fists.

"... Death of..." Robert withdrew his hands. "Me..."

It wasn't another moment before Henry moaned deeply and his head rolled back forward, he leaned forward to grasp Robert's wrists firmly.

"Do that again," he purred. "Do anything again..." he pulled Robert forward to place his hands upon Henry's breasts, just beneath his unbuttoned white shirt. The brunet made another pleasured sound and fluttered his cloudy red eyes closed.

Robert did everything in his power, still, not to leap forward and take Henry's lips, neck, chest, thighs, obvious erection, and more, right here and right now.

"You--I must be--the wrong person!" Robert squeaked out, not sure if he despised the tightening of his trousers around his hips or if it was exactly what he wanted. "You reek of sex! You look divine for a woman's fantasy!!"

Henry's hips slid forward on the desk, as he reached out to grasp Robert's coat front and yank him forward.

Their manhoods, cloaked beneath layers of fabric, now pressed against one another.

"I said do something to me Robert I need you to do things to me!" Henry's words were quick and slurred together. He wrapped a leg up around Robert's hip, and squirmed and moaned with a gorgeous opened mouth, not unlike a bitch in heat.

His open mouth was taken but an instant later by Robert's own hot mouth, and Henry melted into the action quickly. Robert's left hand moved with urgency from Henry's chest down to caress his package, palming it and causing a violently aroused reaction in his partner. Henry's hips bucked forward hard, as he downright sobbed and pressed his hands firmly up the chest of his man and further up the shoulders, until he had his arms wrapped round Robert's neck.

"Robert," he fluttered, against Robert's mouth, as his hands tugged impatiently at the back Robert's coat. "Off, off, mm please Robert..."

"Quit saying my name like that," The man in demand growled, looking seductively into Henry's eyes. He supposed if this was really what Henry wanted, who was he to refuse? "And work for what you want, you mess."

"Ahhn, but," Henry panted, blinking slowly. "I want taken care of..."

"It won't happen unless you work, baby." Robert hissed, his right hand raising from where it rested on Henry's bare chest, to tangle into Henry's brown locks. "So work for me." He gave the hair a sharp tug, causing a ripple of pleasure through Henry's body.

The submissive man sighed heavily, breath wavering, as his hands came back down from around Robert's neck. He flinched with a loud gasp as Robert distracted him with a particular squeeze to his genitals, the fingertips of his left hand pressing down into his balls and pressing upwards all along Henry's clothed erection.

Robert seemed intent on making his own undressing horrendous for poor Henry. The slighter man yelped and squealed as Robert alternated between pulling his beautiful short curls and pressing his fingertips up his cock from base to tip. Slowly, but surely, and almost orgasming in the process, Henry managed to remove his new mate's coat and waistcoat, sliding them down Robert's shoulders before sliding the braces off too and beginning to unbutton the dress shirt clumsily. The entire time he mumbled Robert's name, and it did nothing to help the older man's own sore length.

He growled again as soon as Henry was half done unbuttoning, catching the brunet mesmerized by the smooth brown skin of his neck and collarbone, leading down to his chest.

"There is something more important to look at."

Henry's eyes widened almost comically, and his head snapped down, to observe his mate's package. He made short work of the button and fly of the trousers, and reached in to retrieve his object of desire.

Only to be distracted yet again by the sensation of his own trousers and pants being abruptly pulled down, his round ass now sitting bare upon his desk. Henry keened and looked back at Robert's face, his right hand still tucked into Robert’s pants to caress his erection, as the man lowered himself to completely pull off and toss away his love interest's garments.

Henry’s blind, lusty eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears. “You are too slow, Robert,” He said hoarsely, finally pulling Robert’s erection out of its’ confines and eliciting a sharp gasp from the brown skinned beauty before him. “You are too slow and I need this now,” Henry began to pump, rough, almost inexperienced. “I need it now now NOW--”

“Shhhh…” Robert hushed him, as his dear’s pleas tapered off into whimpers. He lowered the right hand that was formerly tangled in Henry’s locks, and placed the index finger delicately on Henry’s lips. “You will get what you want, you must let me work myself up first…”

Robert hardly expected Henry’s soft, reddened lips to open and accept his finger inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit as he closed his eyes and moaned, one of his hands coming up to grasp Robert’s thin wrist.

Oh, he simply could not go on with such an image burned in his mind!

He pressed his next finger into Henry’s mouth and found he was successfully being worked up by the feeling of his long time crush suckling on the fingers, moaning softly and stroking his tongue across the two digits. His hand was pulled forward further so Henry could take even more of his fingers into his mouth, and Robert felt his own erection twitch, reminding him it had been yanked from its’ confines and was now inches away from Henry’s own. His eye was caught by the sight of said other length doing the same, and he could plainly see it literally dripping with desire.

His free left hand came down to respect the poor thing, pressing his two first fingers into the base of Henry’s cock, and he pressed up the length to make Henry release the most beautiful mewl he’d ever heard. He delicately stroked his index finger over its’ tip, collecting some of its’ dribble and bringing his hand back down again. With the back of his hand he pushed the trembling man’s thigh aside, and the other one spread in response too. 

He then pressed the index finger against Henry’s entrance and revelled in the way Henry’s hot mouth opened up around his wet fingers to moan languidly, and his brown eyes darted up from observing Henry’s red, sex-crazy face, down again to see what he was doing with his left hand. He slowly withdrew his right hand from Henry’s face as well, reaching down to take the left hand’s place so that it could grasp onto Henry’s thigh. His very wet index and middle fingers pressed now against Henry’s entrance and, with some difficulty, prodded inside.

He was only pushed in to his knuckles, If he’d known better, he’d think Henry had just orgasmed, with the way he arched his back and squealed with delight.  
The man now hoarsely mumbled and slurred words of encouragement to his dear Robert, pleading for pleasure, begging for release.

Robert found the whole thing adorable, in this moment.

“I need it I need it I need that inside me need you inside me I’m gonna die please put something inside me my love I need you so bad to go inside me,” Henry babbled, tears now rolling down his cheeks and hiccuping every dozen words.

“I cannot go in while you are dry, you’ll much regret it,” Robert hissed, leaning in and pushing his hips forward, succeeding in pressing their lengths together.

“Hmmmnno I won’t no I won’t I just want you I just want you!” Henry pleaded loudly, his hands formerly keeping him upright on the desk reaching up to grab onto Robert’s shoulder and hair, one hand clutching each for dear life. “You must help me I don’t want to die I just want your everything all over me Robert, Robert Lanyon, Robert Lanyon please Robert please please pleAAH!”

Henry’s babbling lead him to be blind of what Robert was doing down below, as the taller of the two had lowered and angled his hips to replace his fingertips with his member, and as he pushed inside dry, Henry shrieked and his fingernails dug into Robert’s shoulders as his other hand tugged ruthlessly on his hair.

Either man would admit, it did not feel great. But to Henry, it was the best stimulation he’d had since becoming this mad with the need for sexual gratification, and he would take it even if it hurt. Robert was in a similar position, perhaps not as insanely aroused as Henry seemed to be, but at the very least his heart was pounding and his body was hot because his cock was inside Henry fucking Jekyll.

The thought alone, if not for the indescribable feeling, compelled Robert to roll his hips back, both of his hands abandoning their posts holding Henry’s thighs apart in favour of reaching up to push Henry’s shoulders down, leaning over the trembling man to pin him down to his desk. Now at a more suitable angle to truly claim Henry, he rolled his hips forward once more, pressing himself a little more into Henry, whose noises of elation did everything to grow his arousal. Not a chance in Hell Robert could be stopped from taking Henry now.

Speaking of the younger brunet, he could not even form words anymore, having devolved quickly to babbling nonsense and looking up into Robert’s cocoa eyes, panting heavily. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he moaned for his favourite person.

All of a sudden, though, Henry’s orgasm claimed him away from consciousness for the briefest of moments. But for Henry, it felt like days had passed where he was bathed in this ultimate bliss, his body burning and his head full of cotton.

Robert watched his man’s head roll back as he practically screamed in ecstasy, and the sight coupled with the feeling of Henry squeezing tightly around his erection was just enough to pull him to orgasm as well. He joined Henry in blind arousal as he leaned down over the other Doctor, unconsciously dragging his nails down across Henry’s shoulders and then down his chest, until they rested on his abdomen, sticky with his own semen.

Now, Robert would need a minute. He had to breathe, to truly come down from his high and process that he had just been invited to Henry Jekyll’s office and fucked him rigorously into his own work desk.

But Henry Jekyll did not need a minute. In fact, he refused to let Robert have his minute either, immediately grabbing his face to kiss his open mouth and moan with need. It was with a start Robert recognized that Henry was already erect and ready to go once more.

Dread filled Robert’s belly, but with it came desire, lust, and this weird feeling that this was all just a horrendously weird dream he was having. The older of the pair didn’t object to any feeling, allowing Henry to take what he wanted from him, and after round two, there was a round three, a round four, five, six...

Neither Robert Lanyon or Henry Jekyll would ever be completely sound in this room with each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> no pressure, but this fic was written purely on visions, and seeing art of this fic would possibly allow me to finally ascend this plane of existence


End file.
